El reino umbrío
by Erinia Aelia
Summary: Ocho años después de los acontecimientos de "El club Dumas" y "La novena puerta", Lucas Corso lleva la tranquila vida de un cazador de libros acomodado: encargos sin muchas complicaciones y sin apenas remordimientos de conciencia. Sin embargo, uno de esos que en principio se iba a solventar rápido y limpio, acabará arrastrándole hacia lo que ha estado evitando desde entonces.
1. I· Ad portas

**Exordio**

_El Club Dumas o la Sombra de Richelieu_ siempre ha sido uno de mis libros favoritos. Cada cierto tiempo (año y medio, dos años) caigo de nuevo en el abismo de sus páginas con cualquier excusa vana: un próximo viaje en tren a Portugal, callejear por el Madrid de los Austrias o por el Toledo Imperial, adentrarme en una librería de viejo...

Como buen libro de cabecera me es imposible analizarlo con ojo crítico; para mí es perfecto, inmaculado, sin defecto alguno. No así la película, que me pareció mala, tirando a truño (las localizaciones la salvan un poco, y forzándolo un tanto, quizás también Johnny Depp).

Me sorprendió amargamente no encontrar un solo fic en castellano ni de la cinta ni del libro. Puede que sea porque se le tiene mucho respeto, o porque se publicó antes de poder ser absorbido por la vorágine del fenómeno fan.

Sin embargo, voy a arriesgarme a rendirle homenaje con una ficción basada en él, intentando capturar mínimamente el estilo de Pérez-Reverte pero sin pretender emularlo; porque al fin y al cabo siempre que se escriben este tipo de historias, se deja impresa una parte de nuestra mente en ellas.  
Y eso es inimitable.

* * *

_**I. Ad portas**_

«¡Yo soy vuestro asesino! ¡He sido yo quien ha hecho recaer sobre vos esta hora de infortunio!»  
(Horace Walpole. _El Castillo de Otranto_)

La bala atravesó limpia mi hombro izquierdo.

El violento e inesperado impacto me empujó contra el suelo; pero por desgracia no me golpeé la cabeza al caer de espaldas, y permanecí consciente todo el tiempo; con un dolor ácido e ígneo allí donde la bala me había traspasado, percibiendo el tenue olor a quemado del orificio en mi chaqueta, gritando y retorciéndome mientras presionaba la herida con la diestra, y siendo testigo intermitente de la refriega que sostenían la mujer y el malo de la película.

Hasta que retumbó otro disparo, y la mujer cayó tambaleante de rodillas.

**~~~~~ ··· ~~~~~**

A veces mi mente me juega malas pasadas.

A veces, vuelvo a meter mi mano en el bolsillo en busca de mi petaca porque se me olvida que ya no está ahí. Y entonces para disimular, saco el paquete de cigarrillos y aprovecho para ventilarme uno. En este caso, justo después de haberle pagado al taxista que me ha llevado hasta la Terminal 1 del aeropuerto de Barajas y justo antes de entrar, por mucho que las puertas automáticas corredizas se empeñen en abrirse de continuo con cada calada que doy y que su sensor detecta.

El vuelo Madrid-Zúrich corre a cargo de un empresario suizo, de cantón alemán, que me llamó ayer tarde.  
El grueso del asunto versa sobre una carta manuscrita de H.P. Lovecraft dirigida a August Derleth, que quería vender a la Biblioteca John Hay de la Universidad de Brown a cambio de una sustanciosa suma que triplicaba aquélla que le había costado. Pero por lo visto, deben de sospechar que pueda tratarse de una falsificación, ya que Derleth en su testamento donó toda su correspondencia para aumentar así la famosa colección sobre el creador de _Los Mitos de Cthulhu_ con la que cuenta la universidad providenciana.

Y como buen suizo al que le gusta tener todo metódica y puntualmente controlado, me espera en sus oficinas a orillas del Rin a la hora del café, la cual suele ser antes que la hora de la comida española.

—Lucas Corso —pronuncia con cierto deje germano el azafato de Swissair tras cotejar que los datos de mi pasaporte se corresponden con los del billete—… ¿Es un apellido francés o italiano? —aventura curioso mientras me devuelve el documento.

—Depende de las circunstancias —respondo desganado desapareciendo por la puerta de embarque. Demasiado temprano como para mostrar interés en explicarle antroponimia.

Me arrellano en mi butaca de clase _Business_ (supongo que le pareció excesivo comprarme un asiento en Primera) y me dispongo a dormitar durante todo el trayecto, siquiera me desperezo para atender los requerimientos de una linda azafata franco-helvética que con mucha cortesía me pregunta qué quiero de desayuno; o para admirar soñoliento de reojo las cumbres de los Alpes que logran sobrepasar el manto de nubes que hizo amenazante aparición al poco de cruzar los Pirineos.

_Zürich Flughafen_. El alemán no es un idioma que domine. Suerte que en Suiza uno también puede moverse con el francés y el italiano, amén del omnipresente inglés, cómo no.  
Tras cambiar unos cuantos euros a francos, marco mi número en una cabina de esas especialmente diseñadas para que la intimidad se vea reducida al mínimo.

—Hola, Livia. Ya he llegado a Zúrich —charlo autómata con el contestador—. El vuelo ha ido bien. Espero que hoy no te den mucho trabajo los senadores. Te llamaré esta noche… Te quiero —susurro vacilante tras una pausa, y cuelgo.

Me dirijo a los andenes de la estación de tren sita en los niveles inferiores del aeropuerto zuriqués para coger uno hasta el pequeño pueblo de Gottlieben, próximo a la frontera con Alemania.

Durante el recorrido, dedico unos escasos instantes a echar de menos Madrid. Parece que aquí abril sigue siendo un mes preponderantemente invernal; restos sucios de una nevada relativamente reciente cuajan las aceras de las poblaciones y los campos.

Tras un par de trasbordos en ciudades de difícil pronunciación, arribo al fin. Típica arquitectura con entramados de madera y cubiertas de pronunciada pendiente, pero cuatro calles al fin y al cabo, y la visita turística no da para mucho, así que permito que me sableen por tomarme mi tercer café del día, a sabiendas de que pronto caerá el cuarto.

Las oficinas se ubican en un edificio en cuya fachada cuelga un elaborado letrero de hierro forjado que lo data en 1678, por si quedaba alguna duda. Lo cierto es que me esperaba un rascacielos acristalado para albergar la firma de uno de los empresarios más prometedores del país, y más sin haber cumplido los cuarenta.

Nada más entrar me recibe un joven alto, rubio y de inexpresivos ojos azules con un traje de chaqueta que presupondré de buena factura e insultantemente caro. "Por favor, _Herr_ Corso, espere en la sala. Enseguida informaré de su llegada", me ruega ceremonioso en un pulido inglés.

No me da tiempo ni a sentarme en el sofá de cuero del vestíbulo. "_Herr_ Corso, ¿sería tan amable de seguirme, por favor?". "_Of course_". Me agrada comprobar que no tengo tan oxidada la lengua de Shakespeare.

Le sigo escaleras arriba hasta la primera planta, de techos considerablemente más altos que los de la baja. El Rubio abre una doble puerta de oscura madera tallada con sobrios motivos florales que da a un amplio despacho, bastante moderno para lo que es la casa. "Pase, por favor". Este tío va a _por favor_ por minuto.

—_Herr_ Holzach —saludo al hombre que está de espaldas oteando el río por la ventana.

—_Herr_ Corso, tome asiento en los sillones, si es tan amable —me pide sin girarse en un español un tanto italianizado.

Me descuelgo la bolsa de lona. Nueva. La otra tuve que tirarla después de tantos años de leal servicio. Cuando por fin me arrostra y se sienta frente a mí, constato que su apariencia difiere del clásico hombre ario: moreno de pelo y piel, aunque también alto y de ojos claros, mas estando a contraluz no sabría concretar si azules o verdes. De igual modo, bastante peculiares, que unidos a la perilla y bigote pulcramente perfilados y al cabello recogido en una fina coleta baja, le confieren un aire más mediterráneo que sajón. En ese momento, se presenta una chica rubia y de ojos azules —y guapa para variar— con una bandeja.

—¿Té o café, señor Corso? —me pregunta _Herr _Holzach mientras la muchacha se sitúa a mi derecha esperando mi elección.

—_Kaffee, bitte_ —confirmo directamente a la joven, que apunta una discreta sonrisa.

Le sirve lo mismo a Holzach y dejando el azafate sobre la mesa central baja de cristal, desaparece. El primer sorbo me sorprende, fuerte y concentrado. Espresso italiano sin duda, de buena calidad. Holzach sonríe con mirada cómplice por mi reacción.

—_Giamaica Caffè a Verona_, considerado el mejor café de Italia —desvela tras terminarse la taza y reclinarse de nuevo en el sillón, cruzando elegante una pierna—. ¿Ha tenido algún problema para llegar a Gottlieben, señor Corso? —Niego tácito apurando las últimas gotas del brebaje—. Bien, si le parece pasaremos a hablar de negocios —conmina abriendo una carpeta negra forrada que se hallaba sobre la mesa—. Como le comenté por teléfono, me gustaría certificar la autoría de esta carta autógrafa —indica entregándome el cartapacio—. Cuando la adquirí, me aseguraron que era original, de H. P. Lovecraft. De hecho, venía avalada por una acreditación notarial. Sin embargo, al contactar con la _Brown University_ surgieron los primeros escollos. No hay constancia de que dicha carta fuese redactada por Lovecraft, ya que Derleth les legó todas las que recibió del maestro.

—Pero eso no es indicativo de nada —arguyo hojeando cuidadosamente los folios de los que está compuesta la misiva—. Lo más probable es que Lovecraft la enviase pero que, por algún error del servicio postal, nunca fuese entregada a su destinatario.

—Lógica deductiva… Cuando un amigo mío de _Lausanne_ me dio su nombre para este trabajo, juró y perjuró que era usted un profesional en su campo. Loas aparte, como comprenderá mi sector de negocio no estriba en la bibliofilia y no puedo encargarme de autentificar la epístola ante los de Brown. Por eso desearía contratarlo, tanto para verificar el escrito como para llevar a cabo las valoraciones de venta posteriores —revela mientras se atusa la corbata.

—Eso podría suponer una factura elevada —replico arriesgando una sonrisa.

—Confío en que los beneficios que se deriven sean mucho mayores que las pérdidas —opone convencido a su vez—. No obstante, de no resultar fructuosas las negociaciones con los americanos, sería útil indagar sobre potenciales compradores; ya sabe, fanáticos de Lovecraft y de su círculo.

—Visto que usted parece no ser uno de ellos —deslizo casual.

—No me malinterprete, señor Corso. Yo soy un hombre eminentemente práctico, pero no por ello desdeño la Literatura —precisa entre indulgente y severo, extraña mezcla—. Por supuesto que me gusta Lovecraft, pero poseer un documento suyo no me aporta tanto como leer su obra. En cambio, si estuviésemos hablando de una edición príncipe de _El Vampiro_ de Polidori o de _El Monje_ de Lewis, me lo pensaría dos veces.

—Aun pensándoselo, veo que prefiere la novela gótica —apunto divertido—, no lo habría sospechado de alguien que se declara de mente cartesiana.

—Lo que se lee en la adolescencia acaba marcando de algún modo —confiesa al descuido, como quien se ve obligado a justificarse sin creer del todo lo que está afirmando—. En fin, ¿acepta el trabajo, señor Corso?


	2. II· Roma locuta, causa finita

**Elein88**: se agradecen tus palabras ^^  
Yo te diría que, cuando sacases un huequito, te vieses la película (ya sabes, Johnny Depp y esas cosas). Pero no te lo digo, porque el libro obviamente le da mil vueltas, aparte de que te perderías la mitad de la trama.

Y asimismo también querría dar las gracias a **Aru97** (aunque dudo que llegue a leer estas líneas) por su consejo de desintoxicarme de pensar continuamente en mi fic principal.  
Eso ha dado lugar a que retomase éste.

* * *

_**II. Roma locuta, causa finita.**_

«De los fantasmas en aquel momento  
suena la hora, [...]»  
(J.W. Goethe. _La Novia de Corinto_)

Comenzó a llover a medio camino entre Gottlieben y Constanza. Por suerte, el trayecto en tren ligero me ahorró parte del aguacero.

En cuanto llegué al hotel, me encerré en la habitación y encendí un arrugado cigarrillo que se había escapado sin permiso del paquete y danzaba errático por el fondo del empapado bolsillo de mi gabán, que de poca ayuda me había sido contra la lluvia las escasas cinco manzanas que tuve que recorrer a la carrera desde la terminal.

El sitio no estaba mal. Siempre habría estado mejor que Holzach se hubiese estirado un poco y me hubiese reservado pernocta en el famoso hotel Halm; decimonónico, carísimo y por supuesto a dos pasos de la estación. Pero para el caso, el Graf Zeppelin Hotel servía. Y además, después de nuestra fría y tensa despedida de hace unas horas, sospecho que incluso habría preferido desentenderse por completo y que hubiese sido yo quien se buscase la vida. Allá te las hayas.

El teléfono me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Descuelgo y la amable recepcionista me pasa una llamada.

—_¿Herr_ Corso? —pregunta una voz femenina al otro lado del aparato.

—_Yes, It's me_ —podría haberlo dicho en alemán, pero no me atrevo a enzarzarme en una hipotética conferencia en dicho idioma.

—Buenas noches, _Herr_ Corso, soy la coordinadora de proyectos del departamento de I+D de TF&amp;Z, la empresa de _Herr_ Holzach —me informa en un español cuyas erres denotan un posible origen francés—. Estoy en el vestíbulo de su hotel.

—Enseguida bajo.

Y efectivamente allí, apenas apoyada en el mostrador de madera de la entrada, me espera una mujer joven de no más de treinta años —muy bien llevados—, cabello de un castaño muy oscuro casi azabache, con gabardina beige, pantalón negro relativamente ajustado y una botas de agua también negras, de esas inglesas, causantes de las pequeñas pisadas encharcadas que destacaban en el parqué desde la puerta.

—Señor Corso, supongo —se anticipa mientras me tiende la mano, la cual correspondo—. ¿Ha cenado ya?

—La verdad es que no suelo cenar tan temprano —alego ojeando el reloj del recibidor. No son ni las siete.

—Nunca entenderé por qué los españoles cenan tan tarde —se sincera con cierto desdén en su tono jocoso mientras echa a andar hacia el restaurante del parador, del que llegan tímidos y remisos los acordes del _My Funny Valentine_ de Miles Davis. Es evidente que lo que tenga que tratar conmigo, lo va a hacer delante de un plato.

Después de pedir con un acento aceptable un lucioperca con chucrut y papas duquesa —y de soportar una mirada reprobatoria del camarero por preferir cerveza al vino, al contrario que mi acompañante—, ya estaba todo conforme para plantear la cuestión.

—Me imagino que sabrá el porqué de este encuentro, señor Corso —comienza ella antes de dar el primer trago a su copa.

—Lo cierto es que no sé nada. Por no saber, no sé ni su nombre, señorita —niego desabrido encendiéndome un cigarrillo. Hay que aprovechar. Con lo pejiguera que se está volviendo la normativa europea, es cuestión de tiempo que prohíban fumar en sitios públicos. Y entonces será cuando las pase putas de verdad.

—Ah. Perdón —se disculpa desconcertada—. Creí que cuando se despidieron, el señor Holzach le habría mencionado que sería yo la que negociaría con usted los detalles de su trabajo.

—El señor Holzach lo único que mencionó cuando nos despedimos fue: «Ahí está la puerta» —espeto con aplomo entre calada y calada.

Ella sonríe sin disimulo sacudiendo mínimamente la cabeza. Parece que no le sorprenda lo más mínimo. Debe de ser el comportamiento habitual de ese hombre.

—Me llamo Carmilla.

—¿Carmilla? —interrogo incrédulo—. Y ahora me dirá que su apellido es Sheridan Le Fanu, ¿no? —ironizo desganado. Empiezo a cansarme de todo esto. Me está recordando a cierto episodio con un libro maldito de por medio.

—Le habría gustado que así fuera, ¿verdad? —aventura ella con una sonrisa seductora favorecida por ese ronroneo netamente galo en la erres—. En realidad me apellido Le Rive. Soy de la parte francófona de Suiza, como habrá podido deducir.

—Era una opción —comento desapasionado apagando la colilla en el cenicero—. De todas formas, sigo asombrado por la facilidad que demuestra aquí todo el mundo para hablar en español.

Ella ríe queda. A la tenue e indirecta luz del comedor, sus ojos viran al avellana o al miel, diferenciándose del simple tono marrón con que los juzgué en la recepción.

—Mis abuelos maternos eran españoles. Aragonés y catalana. Emigraron a Ginebra tras la Guerra Civil; durante los años de la «jambre», que llamaron.

—¿Y el señor Holzach?

—Él sí que es puramente suizo. Su padre es del cantón germanohablante de Argovia y su madre, del Tesino, de ahí su acento italiano. No le costó mucho aprender español e inglés. Y le han resultado sumamente útiles en el mundo empresarial, sobre todo para expandirse hacia Panamá, Estados Unidos y Chile.

En ese momento nos traen el primer y único plato. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para encontrar el peje entre tanta guarnición. Se ve que la patata constituye la base de la alimentación por estos lares.

—Ni siquiera lo intente, señor Corso —aconseja Carmilla intuyendo lo que me estaba rondando la mente—. Seguirá extrañando la dieta mediterránea todo el tiempo que permanezca aquí.

—Que no será mucho, a este paso —ironizo—. Si no le importa, me gustaría conocer lo que han ideado para solventar el escollo referente a mis honorarios —atajo cortés.

Ese óbice es que _Herr_ Holzach, como había apuntado Carmilla hacía un momento, es el típico suizo. Lo hace todo legal hasta límites insospechados. De modo que cuando la conversación derivó a cómo iba a facturarle la operación del manuscrito, la cosa se torció. No era capaz de entender que no pretendía declarar la retribución que fuera a percibir; vamos, que me lo quería embolsar íntegro sin tributar a Hacienda.

Para pagar impuestos ya contaba con el modesto sueldo que me pasaba La Ponte como empleado suyo, estudiado paripé para cotizar a la Seguridad Social hasta que me diera por jubilarme. Una pequeña triquiñuela que me evitaba problemas con el erario público, de la que por supuesto mi amigo también se beneficiaba, concretamente un 3%; porque a decir verdad, mi buena vida era debida a que la práctica totalidad de los encargos que aceptaba me reportaban ganancias bajo cuerda. Y eso para el Suizo eran palabras mayores e impronunciables, por lo que salí de su despacho de la forma que ya he relatado, dispuesto a amortizar la única noche de hospedaje reservada antes de retornar a Madrid.

—Deberá entender, _Monsie_… Señor Corso —se autocorrige ella mientras roza el tallo de su copa— que por estas latitudes esas costumbres meridionales de las que hacen gala no se vean con buenos ojos. No obstante, al señor Holzach le gusta contar con los mejores profesionales, y eso le incluye; a pesar de que sus métodos sean… cuestionables —pausa para un corto y conveniente sorbo del caldo rosado—. Sin embargo, el hecho de que yo tenga ascendencia española hace que no me sea tan extraño y sorprendente lo que usted le insinuó en su reunión, por lo que el señor Holzach estimó adecuado que fuese yo quien pactara y arreglase el tema fiscal —doy pie a que continúe tras un breve gesto de asentimiento por mi parte—. No va a mediar un contrato por escrito. Aquello que acordemos en firme será grabado. Sólo por si acaso, ya me entiende. Al finalizar sus servicios le será transferida la cantidad que el señor Holzach le ofreció en un principio, sin reducciones impositivas de ningún tipo. Y mientras tanto —prosigue antes de que pueda interrumpirla, elevando ligeramente el tono de voz—, le serán abonados y anticipados todos los gastos que genere: alojamiento, manutención, desplazamientos y derivados; de los cuales me dará cuenta escrupulosa y puntualmente. ¿Le parece apropiado, señor Corso?

—Depende. ¿Acaso va a estar acompañándome todo el día como una madre para costear todo lo que pide caprichosamente su hijo?

—Espero que caprichosamente no pida —sonríe a medias pidiendo cuartel. Al fin y al cabo, ella no era la mala del cuento—. Obviamente, el proyecto en el que estoy inmersa junto con mi equipo en el departamento de I+D supone mayor importancia para la empresa que vender el original de un finado escritor estadounidense. Es cierto que el puesto que desempeño requiere mi completa atención, pero el señor Holzach prefiere cerrar este asunto con premura, de manera que ha derivado parte de mi jornada a labores de apoyo. Eso implica que tendrá que aguantarme durante unas horas al día, señor Corso.

—Verá, mi concepto de jornada laboral seguramente difiera del que usted acostumbre —sentencio sosteniendo el último bocado de pescado y patatas que mi estómago permite a horas tan tempranas.

—Puede, pero no creo que se prolongue mucho —tantea ella ahora limpiándose delicadamente con la servilleta de tela la comisura izquierda, luego de reclamar con elegancia al camarero—. ¿Qué le apetece de postre, señor Corso? Si no tiene mucha hambre le recomiendo un _Ofenküchlein_, y si sí la tiene, un _Streuselkuchen_ lo saciará.

«Demasiadas letras juntas», pienso.

—Creo que un chocolate suizo me ahorraría complicaciones fonéticas.

Carmilla ríe jovial y comedida y se lo comunica.

No hay sobremesa. Después del dulce, la señorita Le Rive procede a grabar en una cinta de casete nuestro acuerdo contractual, tras lo cual me entrega el cartapacio negro con el pliego de Lovecraft que había estado guardando durante toda la velada en su bolso Birkin de Hermès —pijadas que me suenan por Livia— y se excusa, puesto que mañana es día laborable y ella, al contrario que el Suizo, trabaja en la sede de Zúrich —donde se ubican los laboratorios de la compañía TF&amp;Z— y no en las oficinas de Gottlieben.

Al atravesar de nuevo el zaguán de camino a mi habitación, constato de refilón que apenas son las ocho de la tarde, aunque aquí ya sea noche cerrada. Pero rehúso hacer turismo por la antigua villa otrora romana, ahora alemana. Ya habrá tiempo. Gracias a Carmilla. Le debo un café.

Una vez en el dormitorio, marco el prefijo internacional para España y aguardo a que una voz femenina y sensualmente grave releve a los rítmicos tonos del auricular.

—¿Sí?

—Livia, soy yo. Estoy en Constanza, en el hotel, así que no puedo enrollarme mucho.

—No te preocupes. Anda, resúmeme. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

—Bien. Algún malentendido de por medio, pero bien. Ya sabes, trabas con el idioma. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—La misma rutina de todos los días —admite suspirando apática—. Espero que sepas compensármelo cuando regreses.

Apunto un gesto pícaro que ella no podrá ver pero que seguro adivina por el silencio cómplice que se sucede.

—Que descanses. Te quiero —me despido un punto meloso.

—Y yo a ti, Lucas. Hasta mañana.

Livia.

Le llevo doce años, pero aun así, para ser una mujer de cuarenta y uno es bastante hermosa. Una de esas bellezas serenas y continentales, sin rasgos raciales destacables. Poco mediterránea en definitiva.

La verdad es que hace honor a su nombre. Cuando sale de la ducha, sobre todo. Envuelta en la toalla a modo de toga y con el pelo recogido en un moño que jamás sabré cómo diantres se hace con tanta perfección para "andar por casa", como ella misma define. Se me antoja una patricia romana de la más alta alcurnia, de ojos verdemar y cabellos trigueños, que pasease con una cuasi imperceptible mueca displicente entre el populacho del foro.

El origen de su nombre la condicionó durante mucho tiempo. A los seis años se enteró de dónde procedía, y desde entonces todo cuanto cayó en sus manos sobre Roma lo devoró con avidez.

Estudió Filología Clásica en la Complutense, cursando un año de Erasmus en la Sapienza de Roma, y se doctoró también allí, no siéndole difícil encontrar un puesto respetable y relativamente bien remunerado.

Sin embargo, la salud de sus padres y esa arraigada conciencia familiar la obligó a retornar a la piel de toro. Y ya sabemos cómo es España para con los que escogen dedicarse a los conocimientos y la cultura.

Al final, acabó opositando para las Cortes, sacando plaza de archiveros y bibliotecarios en el Senado.

Los políticos no eran la especie que más le atraía, no obstante, procuraba equipararlos a la Curia que tan bien manejaba a fin de que su labor se tornase más liviana y llevadera.

Lo nuestro era un amor relajado, cariño si preferís llamarlo así. Nada que ver con los amores pasionales adolescentes o de juventud.

Tenemos nuestros secretos, y en ocasiones podríamos parecer dos simples compañeros de piso, que no se incordian el uno al otro y mantienen una envidiable relación sin discusiones ni rencores. Aderezado todo ello con frecuentes dosis de sexo —cálido y tierno en ocasiones, salvaje las que más, aunque me joda reconocer que a mis cincuenta y tres yo ya no esté para esos trotes—.

Me reclino en la cama cual etrusco tras colgar el teléfono y me dispongo a leer la carta del maestro a Derleth. Confieso que no soy un experto en la corriente literaria que iniciaron, aunque conozca por encima algunas de sus obras y temática.

El escrito tiene poco de misiva; salvo el párrafo del encabezamiento que dirige al destinatario —el apodado _Conde D'Erleth_—, el cuerpo asemeja una especie de ensayo sobre… espíritus.

Como he dicho, no estoy muy puesto en el círculo lovecraftiano, pero juraría que el espiritismo no era por lo que más se interesaron. Sí, les gustaba lo paranormal en general —de hecho, en su primera etapa, denominada como «gótica», Lovecraft creó bajo el poderoso influjo de E.A. Poe—, pero él y sus amigos se inventaron su propia cosmogonía centrándose en entes primigenios causantes de un horror intangible, y supongo que los fantasmas del común de los mortales les sabrían a poco.

Sin embargo, este texto desmiente en parte mi conjetura. En ella H.P. afirma haber presenciado recientemente una aparición, y sospecha que pudiera tratarse de su madre, fallecida seis años antes de cuando la epístola fue fechada, en 1927.

A consecuencia de ello, Lovecraft se empapó de todos los pseudoestudios que pudo conseguir al respecto. Y no sólo eso. Por lo que le refiere a su colega, habría llegado incluso un paso más allá, y desestimando la inacción hasta a una improbable nueva venida, pasó a ser él mismo quien empezó a convocar al espíritu.

Pero por lo visto, quien se presentó a su reclamo no fue exactamente su madre.

En esta parte, su estilo se vuelve bastante críptico. Parece que su obsesión por el tema va aminorando a medida que sus intentos por contactar con su progenitora fracasan uno tras otro. Pero afirma que a todas y cada una de las sesiones que realizó, siempre acudía alguien… —o algo…, no estoy muy seguro de cómo catalogarlo—, lo cual lo convertiría en un auténtico médium, muy por delante de los que se arrogaban con tal título como profesionales en ese campo.

El mensaje se considera inconcluso, pues en el último párrafo le comenta a su camarada que va a transcribirle el ritual y las frases específicas que él mismo ha compuesto cribando las pruebas y errores de sus predecesores, pero bajo su despedida y firma —con el pseudónimo _Abdul Alhazred_— no adjunta el manual que promete.

No puedo evitar pensar que a este Lovecraft en ocasiones —si no de continuo— se le iba bastante la perola. Ignoro lo que se habría fumado aquel día, pero me gustaría agenciármelo para compartirlo alguna de las cada vez más escasas noches de farra con La Ponte.

Dejo el documento encima de la mesita de noche, sin siquiera introducirlo en las láminas transparentes. Lo cierto es que me encuentro pesado. Ha sido un día demasiado largo y no me vaga ni desvestirme.

_Ni desvestirme…_

Me estoy durmiendo con los zapatos puestos sobre la cama.

_Con los zapatos puestos…_

·

·

·

Una luz distante.

Me desvela.

Entreabro los párpados y descubro que es la luz del baño la que se ha encendido. El interruptor debe de estar algo flojo. La puerta está entornada y apenas deja pasar un estrecho haz vertical. No debería molestarme para dormir el resto de la noche.

Pero soy así de maniático, y al final determino levantarme para apagarla.

Y nada más poner los pies sobre la alfombra, la puerta se cierra con un sonoro y potente portazo.


End file.
